


Curosity

by aKumbricWitch



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aKumbricWitch/pseuds/aKumbricWitch
Summary: Elphaba was curious about something, and Fiyero was there to show her.





	Curosity

Fiyero might not have noticed her presence if she had not literally jumped out of her skin the moment he entered the room. But she did, the slamming of the door as he kicked it close with the sole of his shoe shaking her out of her reverie, or whatever she was engrossed in doing.

 

“How did you come in?” She choked out the words, her hands smoothing her skirt nervously.

 

Fiyero put the books down on Galinda’s table and shook the bunch of keys in his hand without a word.  A pink heart-shape crystal reflected the little light that came in through the slightly opened window near the top of the wall.

 

“That’s Galinda’s keys!  Why do you have her keys? Did you take it?”

 

The prince imitated the way the green girl always rolled her eyes.

 

“Why would I want to steal Galinda’s key _and_ her books?” He gestured at the books on the table.  “She might be dating another guy now, but I am not a spiteful ex.  She asked me to carry all these back to her room, because she and _TimTim_ ,” – he imitated the way the blonde pronounced her latest boyfriend’s nickname, “wanted to go to Town shopping.”

 

The green girl crossed the room in two wide steps and snatched the keys from his hand.

 

“Alright.  You can go now.”  She huffed, her face red.

 

Fiyero turned one full round and looked at the ceiling.  “Maybe I’ll stay.  It’s been a long time since I’ve been in this room.  You can continue to do whatever you were doing. I won’t disturb you.”  He could not help the grin on his face.

 

And he could not forget the split second before Elphaba jumped up at the sound of his entry – the green girl lying on her back on her bed with her knees bent and her hand between her thighs.

 

Despite hearing all the conversation among the guys in the shower room on what they would like to do to the bookworm, Fiyero had always assumed that she was someone who simply survived on air and books and nothing else. He had never imagined that Elphaba would be the kind of girl with an urge, the kind of girl who would touch herself in the privacy of her room.

 

He wondered how many fingers she preferred.

 

“I don’t think you should stay here, Fiyero,” she said as she grabbed the nearest book.  “You’re not welcome here anymore.”

 

Fiyero took a step forward and she took a step back.

 

“Really? Or do you just want to go back to whatever you were doing before I _so_ rudely interrupted you?”  He took another step forward.

 

“I was doing nothing.”

 

“There is nothing to be ashamed of.  Everyone has urges.”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow.  “You are a young woman, curious about the how it works between a man and a woman, or perhaps between two women.  You have heard so much from the other girls, read from books that you hide under your bed.  It’s gnawing at you.  You thought you know everything, and yet you know nothing about this.  Or have you been pleasing yourself, thinking of someone when you are touching yourself, pretending that it is that person touching you, calling his name?”

 

“There’s no one!” she smattered and then straightened her back. “Alright, I… I’m just curious.”  Better admit it than to let him think that she had a crush on some boy.

 

He raised his eyebrows again. “About what?”

 

“About sex.  Fine, fine. About sex.  Are you happy now? You nosy parker?”

 

Fiyero laughed and leaned back against the table.  “What about sex? You’re talking to the expert here.”  He pointed to himself.

 

Elphaba snorted.

 

“Some of the girls talked about it sometimes.  About how bad it could be, or how good it make them feel.”  Conversations that she pretended she did not hear as she sat next to Galinda, as she pretended to be deeply engrossed her book.  But their words got her curious, especially when Pfannee spoke of the multiple orgasms that the baker’s son gave her, and Shenshen rebuked and said that she could do the same to herself without tying herself to a boy who could kiss and tell.

 

“It’s good to be curious, but if you don’t know what to do you’ll just end up hurting yourself.”

 

“I know what to do,” she almost squealed.

 

"Really?"  

 

She choked on her words.

 

“I could help,” Fiyero offered.  He was standing in front of her by then, the bed behind her.

 

He could see Elphaba turning red.  “I don’t think we should continue with this conversation anymore.”

 

“Yes, because we should be starting with something else.”  He wrapped his fingers around her arm, his fingers on her soft, green skin.  

 

“You shouldn’t be touching me.”  But her blush deepened when his hand moved up to her elbow, his thumb caressing her skin.

 

“Then why do you continue to let me touch you?” His hand reached her upper arm, the side of her breast pushing gently against his fingers. He flexed his fingers, his knuckles pressing against the suppleness of her skin, soft like cotton.

 

“I won’t tell.  I can show you how good it is.  I don’t know how to show you how bad it is though.”  He chuckled and was glad to see her smile.

 

She shook her head after a while.

 

“No, you’re Fiyero.”

 

“Yes, the last time I checked, I was Fiyero.”

 

“You’ll tell.  ‘The Artichoke!’” She flailed her arms.

 

“When was the last time I kiss and tell?  It’s always the girls who kiss and tell.”

 

“You’re Galinda’s boyfriend.”

 

“Ex-boyfriend” he reminded her.  “Right now, I’m single.  I can do whatever I want, please whichever girl I want.  I don’t have a girlfriend right now. I’m not cheating on any girlfriend.”

 

She chewed her lower lip, and he thought that it was a very adorable gesture for her.

 

His hand went to her waist.  She had such a small waist.  “We’ll do it by your terms.  All on your terms.”  He wondered how she taste like.

 

She looked at him, doubtful. Fiyero knocked her knee with his, and she sat on the bed like a doll.  He dropped to his knees and leaned forward, his hands on the mattress on both sides of her hips.

 

“We can stop anytime you want.  I will stop immediately if you don’t like what I am doing.”

 

He watched her as she parted her lips and her tongue darted out and wet her lower lip.  The idea that he was going to discover another part of Elphaba made his throat dry. 

 

“You won’t … tell anyone?”

 

He nodded as solemn as he could. “No one else will know.”

 

“You won’t laugh?”

 

“Of course, there’s fun in what we’re going to do,” he said, as if they had already reached an agreement. “But what’s there to laugh about?”

 

She glanced at the door.

 

“You don’t have to worry about Galinda coming back.  She’s going to town for shopping and will be having dinner there. But…” Fiyero went to lock the door and was back before she could change her mind.  He cupped her hips and leaned forward until she fell backwards onto the bed. 

 

“Your conditions, m’am?”  He hovered over her, inches away, so close he could see the fear in her eyes.  So close he could see the thrill tugging at the edge of her mouth.

 

“No penetration?” he suggested, and she nodded her head. “No hickeys either?”

 

“No kissing.” She managed to find the words.

 

“Really?” He raised his eyebrows.  “You don’t want to feel a man worshipping your body?”

 

She tittered.  “There’s nothing to worship.”

 

“We’ll see about that. So no kissing everywhere?”

 

“You can't kiss my lips.” She sounded as if she know what she was talking about.

 

“You can change your mind later,” Fiyero told her as he glided a hand down the side of her torso.  “Relax.” He gave her a smile and waited for her to let go of the breath that she was holding before he lowered himself slowly so that she had the time to push him away if she wanted to.  He went to her neck and brush his lips there.

 

“OK?” he murmured against her skin.  She nodded.

 

A hand went to her thigh, pulling up her skirt and touched her bare skin.  He kissed her collarbone, then up to her neck again and nibbled her earlobe as he cupped her breast, squeezing it gently.

 

“Like it?”  he murmured and heard a soft mm as response. 

 

He continued to kiss her neck, as his hand moved between her legs.  She had removed her panties earlier on, and he palmed her core. She was barely wet; her ministrations earlier had accomplished nothing much, and he moved slightly upwards and rubbed against her clit before he used a finger against her soft skin.

 

She whimpered and closed her eyes when he made eye contact with her.  “Relax,” he told her again as he released the pressure, and slowly ran his fingers through her short pubic hair.  He saw her relax, before he started to draw circles against the nub with a finger.  Her lips parted slightly with a gasp.

 

If only she had not forbidden him to kiss her lips.  He would like that every much, his tongue inside her mouth, swallowing her moans as he touched her.

 

“Like it?”  He slowed down, and then sped up again as his finger drew other patterns on her, seeing her breath quickened.

 

“Like it?” He asked again. Elphaba opened her eyes with difficulty. 

 

“Are you going to keep asking?” she asked, pretending to be annoyed and Fiyero chuckled.  He kissed her at her jaw, close to her lips.  No, he was still following her rules.

 

He undid the buttons on the front of her dress and pushed the sleeve off her shoulder with her help when she did not protest.  She was not wearing a bra.  He kissed a breast and then tongued her nipple and she gasped.  With a grin on his face, he rolled the other nipple with his thumb and finger, and his other hand moved back between her legs, feeling her getting wetter.  He rolled his tongue around her nipple before pulling into his mouth and sucking it.  Elphaba gripped the back of his head, pressing him down.

 

He paused, and Elphaba let out a groan.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t… don’t stop…” And Fiyero chuckled at the pleading in her voice. 

 

“You’re insatiable.  And who said that I’m going to stop? I just need to breathe.” And he felt her laughter vibrating in her chest as he switched his attention to her other breast.

 

She was not well endowed like the other girls that he had bedded, but her breasts were very responsive to his touches, and Fiyero could not help but stayed longer there, his tongue flicking at her nipple and drawing circles over and over again, his member getting hard. 

 

He left her breasts reluctantly, kissing downwards to her flat stomach.  He kissed her thighs, kissed and licked the skin there until she trembled, and she lifted her hips subconsciously.

 

He spread her legs, displaying the petals between her legs.  A virgin, he knew, a girl who had never shown anyone the most precious part of her, who had never been touched by a man before.  And he was the first one.

 

He bit her lightly on her inner thigh and raised a leg so that she was more exposed.  He then blew lightly on the petals, and she moaned.

 

Fiyero moved up again, noting her disappointed “oh” when she saw his face.

 

“Have patience.” He flashed a grin at her.

 

He kissed her skin again, biting lightly at the place where her neck met her shoulder, sucking on the skin there, as his hand moved down again, pinching her nipple lightly.  She buckled against him, both knees bent and her thighs squeezing his hips.

 

His hand went into the space between them, touching her between her legs, slowly then faster as he sucked on her nipples one after another.  His fingers touched her, pinched her lightly, and then moved down to palm her core again, feeling her juices coat his fingers.  He brushed his fingers against her sensitive nerves and she gasped, but her body pressed against him, wanting more.

 

He wanted to put his fingers into her and stroke her until she cum, but she had said earlier that she did not want any penetration. He was not sure if it included his fingers, and so he went down on her instead, tasting her juice while a hand alternated between cupping her breast and rubbing against her nipple, and squeezing her ass, while the other hand traced circles on her clit roughly.

 

He felt her groin quivered, her breath quickening.

 

“Want me to stop?” He stopped what he was doing and teased her.

 

She shook her head, too high to speak, and lifted her hips in response, grinding herself against his fingers and spread her legs wider.

 

Fiyero chuckled, but he slowed down, letting her catch her breath, seeing her chest heaved as her legs trembled with desire.  He then sped up again, using his tongue on her clit, before going back to her breasts again, his fingers between her legs. Her eyes were closed, but her panting and her body told him that she was about to reach her peak soon.

 

He wrapped his lips around her breast, sucking it before pulling back, and biting lightly on her nipple, before going down on her again. His face was coated with her juice as he pressed his tongue against those rose-red petals, feeling her increasing trembles coursed through her body.  He slowed down, and she grabbed a fistful of his hair, pressing him down again, and he obliged by licking her nub hard, earning a loud moan from her.

 

He could feel his erection pressing against his pants.  He could not help it, but he moved up and rubbed his erection against her inner thigh, hearing himself groaning against the feeling. If she had allowed penetration, he would thrust into her without hesitation and fuck her until she see stars.  He slowed down again, kissing her stomach which was shaking so badly and then moved down again.  His hand moved to his crotch, stroking himself as he continued to eat her pussy, her juice all over his face.

 

She trembled again in series, and he could feel that she was so close.  He stopped touching himself, and caressed her breasts, his other hand rubbing against her clit.  She lifted her hips, wanting more of that touch, and Fiyero pressed harder.  His tongue went to her sensitive nerves, and it drew a loud gasp from her before she shook uncontrollably as she fell off the precipice.

 

Fiyero was very near to his own climax.  He dropped to the floor and tried to catch his breath, willing himself to calm down.  He was not going to embarrass himself by losing control before Elphaba.  He climbed onto the bed when his breathing was back to normal, lying next to Elphaba as she tried to catch her breath. 

 

She turned to him, and her whole face was red but there was a smile on her face.  He kissed her forehead.

 

“… wow…” she said in between breaths.

 

Fiyero chuckled. “Good?”

 

She tried to find the word, but couldn't.  “No wonder…. “

 

He placed a hand on her thigh and her eyes widened.

 

“Girls are supposed to be capable of having rounds and rounds of orgasms.”

 

Elphaba laughed out loud.  “Rounds after rounds?”

 

“The next one better than the one before.”

 

She laughed again. “I feel like I’ve run for 2 days and nights non-stop.”

 

“Hey, I did most of the work.” He huffed.

 

She laughed again and closed her eyes.

 

He stayed here for a while, his hand on her stomach, straying between her legs sometimes, watching Elphaba with her eyes closed.  She did not push his hand away. He would not mind if they went for another round, but it seemed that she was really exhausted.

 

She yawned.

 

“I bored you to sleep?” He teased her.

 

“No, no,” she said.  “I’m really tired. I think I should have a shower.”

 

He nodded. “And air the room before Galinda comes back.”

 

She sat up, suddenly aware of the smell of sex in the air.  “Oh yes.”

 

She padded to the table and picked up her panties.  Bending over, she showed him a great view of her fine ass as she put on her underwear.  She then looked at the books on the table, lost in thoughts.

 

Fiyero stood up, adjusting his pants.

 

“I came and left immediately after dropping off the books.  I didn’t see anything.” He assured her.

 

She looked at him, relief on her face. 

 

“Why… thank you.” And he suddenly felt embarrassed.

 

“You’re welcome. I think… I should go now.” He gave a wave.  “I’ll see you around.”

 

“Yes, see you around, Fiyero.”

 

Fiyero wanted to go up to her again, nuzzled her neck one last time. He wanted to find out if she was game for another round, but she had started to button her dress, and that moment was suddenly gone.  He gave another wave again and let himself out of the door, closing it behind him.

 

He stood outside the door, glad to see that there was no one around, and checked that the slight stain could not be seen on his dark pants before he left the dorm.

 

He needed a cold shower.

 

 

 


End file.
